ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Boscogn
How Boscogn joined the Tourney He is heralded as the strongest warrior of Chuder. He commands the Purple Rhino Knights and defends Doldrey Fortress. During the regional war, he stays at his station to defend the heart of his kingdom from Midland's armies. Adon's incompetence eventually drives the Chuder back to Doldrey. Though reluctant to do so, Boscogn marches into battle on his superior's order to capture Griffith alive. Before the second Tourney, Boscogn trained his soldiers rigorously until he had spotted a Rito invasion force led by Revali. After driving them back, Revali challenged Boscogn for a fair fight. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his bardiche axe out. After the announcer calls his name Spins his axe then swings it left, then spins it again and swings it right as the camera zooms saying "I will accept his challenge." Special Moves Rhino Slice (Neutral) Boscogn performs a sweeping spin motion that shoots out a blade of energy. Rhino Run (Side) Boscogn performs a charge thrust followed by a circular slash. Rhino Impale (Up) Boscogn jumps into the air stabbing his axe upward hitting three times. Rhino Crush (Down) Stabs the nearest enemy and juggles them momentarily. Boscogn impales them again before slamming the victim to the floor. Rhino Roar (Hyper Smash) Boscogn readies his axe, points outward then swings his axe in circles rapidly at his sides. After 10 swings, he jumps and swings his axe, knocking enemies away. Purple Rhino Charge (Final Smash) Boscogn gets onto his horse, then he and his Holy Purple Rhino Knights charge on horseback at the opponent, whilst Boscogn swings his axe nine times giving heavy damage to the opponent. Victory Aniamtions #Boscogn spins his axe above himself, then swings and holds it back saying "There is no way you haven't heard of the Holy Purple Rhino Knights!" #Boscogn swings his axe on horseback, then raises it saying "You still have not shown your true strength." #Boscogn swipes his hand and spins his axe above himself saying "No matter. With their numbers, they can only hold there temporarily. We'll simply march our army squarely into their ranks." On-Screen Appearance Boscogn dismounts from his horse at his point saying "We have no choice. The Hawks must not be allowed to fight another day. So I say kill every last one of them." Trivia *Boscogn's rival is the Rito champion, Revali. *Boscogn shares his English voice actor with Edge Master, Strider Hiryu, Craig Marduk and Birdie. *Bosocgn shares his Japanese voice actor with Elrond, Spock, John "Hannibal" Smith, the First Hokage Hashirama Senju, Vitaly, Gabriel, Ryuji and Andragoras III. *Boscogn shares his French voice actor with Zhu Ran, Boyacky, Muneshige Tachibana, Sun Ce, Xiahou Ba, Draq, Regigigas, Hol Horse, N'Dool, Nikolai Diavolo, Blueno, Keiichiro Washizuka, Super Arrow, Goriath, Alexander Anderson, Rau Le Creuset (in the Providence Gundam), Rey Za Burrel (in all his Mobile Suits), Baudouin and Domon Kasshu (in all his Mobile Fighters). *Boscogn shares his German voice actor with Halreed Copacabana. *Boscogn shares his Arabic voice actor with Gaira Caffeine, Magnius, Winston, Squirtle, Issun, Regigigas, Kudgel, Mr. 9, Emboar, Kingdra, Zabuza Momochi, Eddy Gordo, Necalli, Doctrine Dark, Gajeel Redfox, Magellan, K9999, Kokuja, Hatchan, Iori Yagami, Gorilla Grodd, Cao Cao, Second Hokage, Bentham, Gildarts Clive, Chrysaor Krishna, Gin Ichimaru, Antonov, Takuma Sakazaki, Mr. Karate, Seawax, Janemba and Android 13. *Boscogn shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Riddhe Marcenas (in all his Mobile Suits), Nobunaga Oda, Enrico Pucci, Bugzzy, Asato Tsuzuki, Sebastian Michaelis, Andragoras III and General Blue. Category:Berserk characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters